


Come Together

by Ghost0



Series: The Doom Patrol [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Agents Jack and Derek are on the hunt. Meanwhile, Cliff has spent the last several weeks with Danny. Things have been going fine, but when Casey is pulled back to help with Danny's unconscious guest, things go crazy. Also, a young female criminal from Gotham finds herself pulled into something completely bizarre.
Series: The Doom Patrol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920121
Kudos: 1





	Come Together

“All right, so who would like to start today?” The psychiatrist looked at the circle of inmates she was surrounded by. All women of varying ages and ethnicities, most of them either bored or don’t want to be here. “I know no one likes saying what they did, but talking is the only way to make progress. Through progress, you can be rehabilitated. Which will help you get out of here and back into the real world. Join the rest of civilization.”

“Join the rat race.” One of the younger women smiled and laughed while looking at another woman, several others laughing at her. The young Latina woman the women were laughing at sunk down in her chair, arms crossed. 

“That’s enough!” The doctor stared daggers at the laughing woman, who reluctantly became quiet, her smile disappearing from her face. She went back to addressing the rest of the group. “This does bring up something I want to talk about. The way people perceive you should be ignored, but also taken into account. It is important to hang onto the essence of what makes you a unique individual. But you also must be aware of some of the more harmful things you do and say that will intimidate others. Now, I think that we should- “

She never got a chance to finish that sentence because a wrecking ball crashed through that part of the prison, instantly killing her and several of the other women in the circle. Crushed rock and wall were everywhere. Some of the women who survived were scattered, mostly unconscious. Bu the young Latina woman groaned and tried to push herself off the ground. Taking a minute to feel herself, she didn’t feel anything broken or seriously injured. Getting up, she applied pressure on her feet. She is perfectly mobile. That was when the door into the room opened and several inmates that should be locked in their cells rushed past her and into the street. Looking up at the sky, at the wrecking ball, she saw the face of the Joker painted on it. Laughter was in the air, but it sounded like a recording was playing. While she was slow to respond, she isn’t going to let something like this slip through her fingers. 

She ran out into the street and reached for the sewer. Struggling, a couple of the other women came and helped her move it. Once the cover was off, they all jumped down into the sewer, planning to use it as a stealthier way of getting across town. One of the stronger women pulled the cover back over the opening. While the ones who helped her half jogged in one direction, the young woman trailed off in the other way. Her shoes started to get soaked after a while of walking through dirty water and sewage. Good thing the water wasn’t high now, a lot more room to walk and maneuver around in when she doesn’t have to almost hug a wall the entire time. After a while though, she stopped and just sent out a thought. A thought that travelled throughout the tunnel she was currently in, looking for even one connection.

Luckily for her, one came to her. Turning to the right, she saw the rat that had heard her. It approached the edge of what she would call a sewer sidewalk for when the water gets too deep. Smiling, she looked down at the little creature. “Hey there. I know, it has been a while! You have no idea how glad I am to see you.” The rat squeaked and got up on its back legs. She giggled softly before continuing. “I’m not familiar with this particular part of the system. I know, I should have studied the maps more! But can you lead me to the old lair.” Coming back down on its feet, she received a response and followed the little creature’s lead. Deciding to get on the sewer sidewalk, she followed the scurrying rodent down and around several different tunnels and routes. Soon, they started to get a little familiar. Finally, it got her to what she was looking for.

A giant hole in the wall with a small curtain on the inside blocking the entrance. Pushing it to the side, she stepped into the little lair that her father had once made for himself. The tools were here, the outfit, even a small chair and table. Not much practical stuff in here, but dad always had the layouts memorized in his head thanks to his photographic memory. But he did make sure the maps themselves were on the table and made her study them. Still need a little work, granted, but she would like to think that she did pretty well. Looking around, she spotted the little hand radio on the ground. Grabbing it, she tried to turn it on.

“Please work!” She played with the dial trying to find a station. After a few minutes, she was able to hear talking instead of just static. “Oh thank you!” Putting down on the table, she stood up and took off her prison outfit. In her underwear, she went to the chest that she had dad bring down for her a few years ago. He might enjoy roughing it, but she needed a least few things down here just in case. Opening it up, she grabbed some spare clothes she had saved. Then she went over to the hook jammed in the wall hanging the official outfit. Well, it wasn’t a purple suit or a green one, but it was hers. Actually not even that, it used to belong to her dad’s old partner back when he was just an exterminator. But the size fits, that’s all that matters right now. Picking it off the hook, she put on her outfit over her regular clothes.

The large green water resistant pants were pulled up. The legs were tucked into the tall black boots. She then threw on the green water resistant jacket, zipping it up all the way up and making sure it was tucked in. Tying her hair up in a bun first, the gas mask was finally put on her face. Making sure it still worked, she grabbed the gas gun on the ground and sprayed a little gas right in front of her. Walking through it, she breathed a sigh of relief that it worked. She looked down at the rat who was still there, wiggling its nose and waiting to see what she was going to do or say now. 

“Spread the word to the others. If anyone suspicious comes near here, I want to know.” The creature ran out of the lair, spreading the message out to the other rodents hidden within the darkness. She decided to stay behind and wait for a while, listening to the radio. Just as she had thought, the Joker had planned the attack on the prison. Something to do with his own twisted celebration of International Women’s Day or whatever. Making sure her black gloves were pulled over her sleeves, she continued to listen to the news cover the big prison break. She wanted to hear word on the Batman. She held no ill will to him personally, but she will make sure that she isn’t pulled away from her home again.

******

The blue hand me down car belonging to Agent Jack pulled into a spot just outside the motel. Getting out, he walked around the car and started to head inside with Derek. “I don’t know what’s more surprising. The fact that we have to pay for everything ourselves or it took me until now to learn you come from a rich as fuck family.” Derek simply shrugged his shoulders as they walked. “Of course I should know that! I thought we talked about everything!” No response from him as they opened the door and adjusted their suits before approaching the front desk.

“One room one bed?” The middle aged women asked them.

“No…two beds please.” No expression or reaction from Derek, who simply handed his credit card to the woman. She looked at her computer and clicked away for a couple of minutes before handing them the keys to their room. Nodding in thanks, the two agents walked away and down the hall. Jack put his key in and opened the door. “I’ll get the stuff from the car. You choose which bed you want.” Jack closed the door with Derek inside the room as he went back outside.

He unlocked the trunk and pulled out his phone as he opened it up. A news alert about another jail break in Gotham currently developing. “Why haven’t we nuked that hopeless place?” Jack softly spoke to himself before putting the phone back in his pocket. As he pulled out two suitcases, he saw an ambulance racing by the motel, sirens blazing. He watched for a moment, but continued unpacking. He brought in the first two suitcases, then went back to get the last two. By the time he brought the last two in, Derek had already spread out the files and pictures they needed.

“Got the coordinates?” Derek gave him a thumbs up. “All right. Bathroom break, gather the equipment that we need, and we head off to where it was last seen when it was in town. Sound good?” Nodding his head in confirmation. “All right. Now we’re cooking!”

******

The fire coming from the pizza oven died back down to what it should be. Cliff pulled himself out of the oven, turning to face the owner. “That should do it Zach! Again, I mainly worked with cars, but I’m pretty sure this should do it.”

“Thanks again Cliff. Hold on there!” He grabbed a towel and started hitting Cliff in the arm. Holding it up, he saw he was trying to kill a flame that had started on his jacket sleeve. “There we go. I don’t want you suing me!” Zach joked.

“Can’t sue you if I’m legally dead!” Both of them laughed for a moment before Cliff headed out the door and back outside. He walked by a comic book store, waved to a couple of people before continuing on his way to the club. He knows it isn’t actually a club, it’s too fancy for that. He just can’t think of the word. Imagine the workplace of Jessica Rabbit and you have a good idea of the interior of the place. Pushing open the door, he walked inside and headed off towards the back. Said some greetings to a couple of the stage performers. Grabbing some boxes of wine, scotch and whiskey, he carried them up to the bar and helped unpack them. 

“You don’t have to do this part. Feel free to go out and do whatever!” Randy came behind the bar with Cliff, adjusting his corset as he spoke.

“Nah, I don’t mind. Plus, the things I like to do I can’t. You know, eating, drinking, fucking. Can’t really do any of that.” Cliff said without missing a beat as he put stuff away.

“I guess I would be obsessed with work if I can’t get a good lay.” Randy responded.

“I’m not obsessed. OK, so if I am, so what?” Cliff turned around and looked at Randy. “I do kind of like it. Feel like I’m doing something useful around here. I mean, I guess Danny can do a lot of what I’m doing. But why do that when you have me, right?”

“I didn’t mean anything by what I said Cliff! You are always welcome to help out around here.” Randy leaned back and crossed his arms under his fake breasts. “Look, you have been here for a couple of weeks now and I just want to make sure you’re doing all right.”

“I know I know. Sorry I kind of snapped. Things are…things are better.” Cliff let his arms drop to the side. “Being a part of a sentient street just came with a lot more down time than what I was expecting.”

“Admit it. You miss being a superhero, don’t you?”

“I wouldn’t exactly call what I used to be a superhero.” Cliff took out the last few bottles from the box. “No one ever really knew we existed. Eventually the majority of the people we were fighting were only fighting us because we had stopped last time. And the time before, AND the time before, so on and so forth.”

Randy opened his mouth to speak up, but he turned when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Pushing the curtain to the side, a young girl with short red hair and freckles came out and walked onto the stage. She wore jeans and partially torn sneakers, a blue windbreaker on top of just a regular shirt it seems. Randy smiled and held his arms out to the side. “Casey! It’s been a while!”

“Hey Randy.” The girl called Casey smiled and waved her hand. “I was just in my apartment and then…I was here. Got any idea why?”

Before Randy could talk, bright lights turned on and aimed right at Casey, who had to block her eyes at first. Turning around, she saw the letters were appearing on the curtain as the light illuminated it. The message read “The house, last door on the left dear.” Nodding her head, she got off the stage and started to head to the exit, she turned to wave goodbye to Randy, then stopped and pointed at Cliff. “Your new. I mean, I bet a lot of people I’m going to pass by are new. But your different new.”

“What, you never seen a robot man before? I’m just kidding, name’s Cliff.” He held out his hand, Casey leaning over the bar to shake it. “Mind if I tag along? I was up finishing up here and don’t really have much else to do.” Before Casey could respond, she looked down at the bar and picked up a coaster, reading it. “I’m guessing that’s Danny.”

“Yep. He doesn’t have a problem with that. Come on.” She put her hands in her jacket pockets and waited for Cliff to walk around the bar. Pushing open the door, they walked down the sidewalk. “So, Cliff, how long have you been here?”  
“Few weeks I think. Honestly, I don’t really keep track. That’s the beauty of having nowhere to go or no one to see.”

“That’s darkly freeing.” Casey responded. Cliff turned her head and saw a little logo on the sleeve of her windbreaker.

“Oh shit, you’re a paramedic? That’s cool.”

“Yea, I enjoy it. Mainly drive the ambulance, but it feels good to help out.” Opening the door, they walked up the stairs. Passing by Cliff’s room, they walked all the way down to the last room on the left. Turning the knob, they entered the room and were greeted by a hairy unconscious man on the bed. Letting out a deep exhale, Casey walked to the body, checking to confirm a pulse.

“Seriously Dad? What have you gotten yourself into.” Casey said out loud as she watched her watch with her fingers on the man’s pulse.

“Wait, this guy is your dad?” Cliff pointed to the man on the bed.

“No, Danny is my dad.” Casey responded.

Cliff just stood there for a moment, finger still pointing at the sleeping man. “So, Danny – Danny the sentient, gender fluid STREET that can teleport anywhere! – is your fucking father?”

“I guess when you do say that out loud it is weird.” Casey crossed her arms as she looked down at the unknown man.

“Does it…sound sane when you think it silently?” Cliff genuinely asked.

“All right, look.” Casey turned around and used her hands to help explain what she is saying. “Danny creates a lot of the stuff you see her out of thin air. Including some of the comics in the comic shop. I was created in Danny Comics; my name was Space Case. Danny decided to try and bring me out into the real world and help me live an actual normal life. Several years later, here I am.”

“There is just…SO much of that that doesn’t make sense.” Cliff said. “So, your mom was a comic book?”

“Well…the comic itself wasn’t sentient, so I’m not sure if you can say that.” Casey’s eyes looked upward as she thought it over. “I guess you can call me a test tube baby.”

“You know what? It doesn’t really matter right now. Let’s just figure out what shit this guy has been through.”

“Good point! Now, if I’m being completely honest, I’m not fully up to date on some medical procedures. But I do have some adrenaline.” Casey reached into her windbreaker to pull out a small pouch, unzipping it to pull out a syringe and a bottle of adrenaline.

“You just carry that shit with you?” Cliff asked, getting closer and on the other side of the bed.

“I was coming back from work when Danny pulled me here. But yea, I probably should have left this back on the ambulance. Well, we have it and that’s all that matters now.” She carefully put the right amount in the syringe. Turning to look at Cliff, she warned him. “Full warning – I have no idea if this will work or even if it’s safe.”

“Fuck it. Let’s do it.” Cliff said. Nodding, Casey found a vein in the man’s arms to inject the needle in. Slowly pushed down until the syringe was empty, she carefully looked over his body to see any reaction. Cliff studied the body as well. Just as they were about to declare it a failure, Cliff noticed something. “Shit! You saw that! One of his muscles moved or twitched!”

“Yea, I saw it too. Doesn’t guarantee it will wake up but- “Casey was cut off by screaming outside, followed by something landing on the ground hard. Turning, she walked to the window and looked outside. Before Cliff could ask what was it, she ran out the door. Cliff followed as best as he could, going down the stairs and heading to the middle of the street to see someone on their back. The unknown arrival from the sky was covered head to toe in all sorts of clothing and gear. Casey kneeled down beside the person, grabbing a gas mask off to reveal that this person was a woman. She was taking in quick breaths, but began to slow down a bit. “Relax, take it easy. My name is Casey; I have some medical training. Are you all right?”

“What the fuck just happened? Where am I” The woman asked as she pushed herself up.

“Hey there!” Cliff approached her, turning her head to confusingly look at the strange robot man. “So you are at Danny. Now, counter question – who the fuck are you?”

“Bella…Reyes.” The new woman responded. Casey helped her get on her feet and they started to move her. “Where are we…?”

“We are going inside. I’m a paramedic, so I just want to examine you to make sure you haven’t injured anything.” Bella said nothing and let Casey lead her in and up to the first door they got to, which is Cliff’s.

“Yea, don’t worry about, use my room no problem. I know that came off as sarcastic.” Cliff left the door open and walked inside. Casey had Bella take off her jacket, holding the new girl’s arm and feeling it.

“Let me know if anything hurts.” Casey said, moving her hands slowly along Bella’s arm. “Danny, why did you bring her here?” As soon as she asked, the phone in Cliff’s room rang, surprising everyone. Walking over, Cliff picked up the phone.

“Uh, hello?...OK…really?...Well, thanks.” Cliff put the phone back down and turned to look at the two women who turned around to face Cliff. “So, that was Danny. Didn’t even know he had an actual voice that he could use.”

“I’ve heard it before. Doesn’t he sound a little bit like Robin Williams?” Casey asked.

“Shit, your right! I didn’t even realize that! Anyway, he said that he didn’t pull her here.” Cliff pointed to Bella.

“Well, do you know who did?” Bella asked with a frustrated tone.

“If he had to guess, he would say – oh look, him! He’s up!” Cliff pointed to the door, where the man that was unconscious is now fully awake. He had on leopard print speedo, his hair big and full and covering most of his face. One of his hands held onto the door frame as he turned to see who was talking. 

“Him?” Casey asked. “But…how?”

“Hey. Sorry, did you say that I pulled you from somewhere?” The man pointed to Casey.

“No, we were actually talking about me.” Bella raised her hand. “Hi. I was in a sewer but then I was falling through the air onto the street outside.”

“You didn’t mention the sewer part. But we will circle back to that at a later date.” Cliff stepped forward, holding out his hand to the now awake man. He didn’t even second guess it and took it and shook it. “Hey there, Cliff’s the name. Had a good sleep? You must have, you were out for at least a few weeks that I know of. Now I’m going to ask you the same thing I asked sewer girl over there. Who the FUCK are you?”

******

“See? I told you!” Jack held up the reader to Derek. Whatever it was picking up, there was a lot of it. A trail leading them along the sidewalk in the city up to an apartment building. “Granted, this might not have anything to do with the reason we came out here, but I think at this point we should take anything we can get. Might even get us some more time before we find the real thing we are looking for.” Derek nodded in agreement. Jack walked straightforward inside, but stopped when the reader stopped going off. Backing up, they were back on the trail. Heading upstairs, they let the reader take them to the third floor. Walking down the hallway, they eventually found the right door. Nodding to Derek, he got down on his knee and started picking the lock.

A minute later, they were inside. Holding the reader out, it was showing this place has all sort of weird energy throughout the small apartment. “OK, so the question now is what do we do here?” Derek looked around on the counter before finding a comb with a few strands of hair. Picking it up, he tapped Jack on the shoulder and showed it to him. Jack seemed hesitant. “Do we really have to?” Derek raised an eyebrow to silently ask if there was a better idea. “Al right. I just hate using this stuff. Come on, give it.”

Now holding the comb in his hand, Jack closed his eyes and focused. He slowly remembered the words for the incantation, Derek closing his own eyes once he heard Jack start to get to the end. After Jack shouted the final word, they opened their eyes to find themselves in the hallway. No, a different hallway. One of the doors was open. But they heard someone drop an F bomb and turned their bodies around. They saw a man with a lot of hair and in a speedo. But not any regular speedo. It was THE speedo! 

“Fucking A man!” Jack and Derek pulled out their guns, carefully aiming it at the man at the end of the hallway. Then they pulled their triggers.


End file.
